


A Tingling Taste

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Menstruation Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Don't worry, it only seems kinky the first time





	A Tingling Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear lord what have I created? Well, I hope you all enjoy your piece of sin because I sure as hell did. I think I need to stop awakening fetishes within myself. But that Sin Devil Trigger though. Yum. Enjoy my loves.

This was wrong. This was so wrong. No matter how many times you screamed that phrase in your head, it didn’t really make a difference. It just felt so god damn good. It was a taboo act. You had never done anything like this before. Why had you never done this before? That was a difficult question to answer and you couldn’t think clearly with the thick blanket of fog covering your brain.

You just couldn't say no to Vergil. Not when he could easily overpower you and have you anyway. It was better to just go along with him and play the submissive part. You figured it didn’t matter in the end. After all, you would never dream of saying no to Vergil. 

He didn't see this lewd act as taboo. Far from it. He was happy to stick his head between your legs and just go to town on you. It didn't bother him that you were on your period and he didn't care if he was in his Sin Devil mode. Neither of these facts could deter him from his task. Once he was down there he didn't want to come back up. And at this point, you really didn't want him to. Even though you had always been a bit squeamish about the thought of period sex, it quickly flew out the window. You barely even put up a fight.

His tongue felt nice against your wet and aching sex. It prodded and lapped against your folds, searching for any juices to drink up. Your legs were starting to hurt from being spread apart so wide and you weren't able to put them down to relieve the tension. Vergil had a tight grip on your ankles, his nails stinging against your soft flesh as he tugged you closer. 

You threw your head back with another loud moan falling from your lips. You didn't think you'd enjoy this so much. You never really gave it a thought that his Devil Mode could be used for purposes other than fighting. You couldn’t lie though; his beastly form did have an appeal to you. If you could catch your breath you may just mention it to Vergil. It was hard to think at the moment with your head swimming in a sea of rapture. His tongue touched you in all the right places and it had the heat building in your stomach rapidly. The slick muscle had a few small bumps along its surface. It always used to freak you out because they looked like teeth whenever you saw them. They were surprisingly soft and they certainly helped to make your toes curl when you felt the bumps moving inside you. 

You whimpered as your hips bucked into his face, desperate to feel more of his sinful tongue. You heard a deep rumble come from Vergil, the sound making your stomach clench. You felt his tail slide up your thigh, the rough scales tickling against your skin as it glided across your body. You felt it wrap around your waist, holding you firmly in place. The pressure was a little uncomfortable as you could feel it pressing against your stomach. You didn't need any more pain right now. Thankfully, it was easy to forget about it as Vergil continued to eat you out, his tongue digging deeper and deeper to find his prize. 

You let out a shaky breath, the heat in your stomach rising rapidly. You were close to your bliss and your legs were starting to shake from the anticipation. Your moans only increased in volume as you came closer to your end. Vergil buried his face against your heat, his teeth bumping up against your swollen clit with every long stroke of his tongue. You cried out from the sudden jolts tingling up your spine, your hands scrambling for purchase on something, anything to keep you ground to reality. They ended up on his sturdy tail, the limb providing stability as you tipped over the edge into oblivion. You screamed until your throat was raw, your body bathed in euphoria that seemed to go on for an eternity. Vergil held you close, a sound akin to a growl rising from his throat when you released onto his tongue. He tentatively cleaned you up, making sure nothing went to waste. 

You started to ache from the overstimulation and your nails started digging into his tail as you urged him to stop. He withdrew his tongue at your silent plea and it felt like you could finally catch your breath. Your legs were gently dropped back to the floor but they fell limp against the ground. You could hear your heart racing in your ears as you stared at the ceiling above you. You felt boneless and you didn't know if you could move just yet. 

You felt a puff of warm air fan across your face and you were startled to find Vergil's face so close to your own. His icy blue eyes locked with your own and he stared at you, not uttering a single word. You felt so small next to him. His Devil form completely towered over you, caging you against the ground. 

You tentatively reached up, your fingers gently running against the scales on his cheek. His skin felt cold like ice and you could already feel the chill creeping over your skin. You didn’t care as you continued to stroke his cheek affectionately, enjoying the peaceful silence that enveloped you. Of course the peace couldn’t last forever.

"Wanna do that again?" you asked.

He snorted and you weren't sure if it was of laughter or derision. You frowned up at him, your eyes narrowing as you searched for an answer. You huffed, your lips forming into a slight pout.

"Is that a yes or no?"

You got an answer pretty quick when your legs went over his shoulders again. The rush of blood is what made him go back for more. Guess Vergil only thought it was kinky the first time. 


End file.
